Under a Sapphire Moon
by purpledragon6
Summary: "I learned how to use one on my expedition to Kronaz 7." Lance is an outcast on both planets of Galaluna and on Earth, but there is one person on one planet, that makes him feel excepted and welcomed. Now if only he could return to her... Or maybe, she could return to him. After all, how much distance can one war and one galaxy put between two hearts that beat for one another.


**A/N: Slight AU. Not really but its my take on a LancexOC story. This story will extend to the exile to Earth and so on. **

**Setting: Kronas 7. about 6 years before the war. **

* * *

A long line of students from the Galalunian Academy, all sporting the same attire of white trousers and a brilliant red over-coat with a matching tricorn hat with golden pins on them, stood in the grand hall of the otherwise unfamiliar planet.

"Welcome to the planet of Kronas 7." Their head-master, Commander Zorran, said in a loud and slightly scratchy voice as he raised a strong arm to gesture around the room. "In a minute, you will all be presenting yourselves to this lands great queen. I expect you to do this with the pride and honor of a true Galalunian solider and- God damn it! Alkatar! Lunis! If I catch you two make such offensive hand gestures to one another you will be spending the rest of this expedition back on the space craft with me! Do I make myself clear you two!?"

From the center of the long line, the albino and the raven haired boy's bodies suddenly went stiff as they both nodded their heads stiffly. In the Academy, having to sit with the Headmaster, especially if it was due to a punishment, was a Fate worse than death as he talked your ear off about every brutal (and very detailed) war he ever fought, which despite him only being 54, was a lot.

"Yes sir. Understood." Baron managed to croak out but Lance stayed silent beside him.

He hadn't been the one to make the gesture, he only responded with anger flaring in his eyes. It wasn't his fault, but as always, Baron seemed to drag him down in the mud with him.

"Thats what I like to here. Now. Onward men." He commanded in a loud tone as everyone turned a quarter turn on their heals just as the grand doors, gold trimmed and white painted, opened.

Inside was a large throne, gold in color with several roses carved into it, standing out oddly in another wise perfectly white and clean room with its only decorations being white chandeliers and matching pillars. In the throne, the queen sat. She was beautiful, youthful and yet ancient looking all at the same time. Her pale skin and even paler skin surprisingly stood out boldly in the room as if it were a complete different color and her violet eyes shown brighter than any moon the young students had ever seen. A blue gem in the center of a silver band only helped to mark her high rank as she stood slowly and her voice cracked through the air like lightning.

"Welcome young soldiers of Galaluna. It is an honor to have you all here in our beloved planet's grand halls." Her voice was deep and strong and yet still gentle and motherly as a queen's voice should be.

In the center of the row, Lance groaned at the sound. Honor... That was the one thing that dangled itself in front of his nose like a carrot to a bunny and was just as quickly stolen from his life just as his family had been. To him, the word Honor was nothing more than a cruel taunt.

"Tonight you will feel free to explore our land as much as you please and then tomorrow we shall begin your training." The queen's voice boomed, dragging the boy from his thoughts. "For now. Cindy, my beautiful heiress, shall show you too your rooms."

Sleep... That sounded better than honor right now and so Lance didn't seem how giddy he had gotten and bounced on the balls of his heels in anticipation.

"Lunis! Control yourself soldier!" Zorran yelled suddenly and suddenly all eyes were on Lance. "I understand you are exited, but please have some decency!"

"I-it won't happen again sir." Lance said, suddenly breaking his stance and ceasing movement.

"Does this boy have a medical condition of some kind?" The queen piped up suddenly, seemingly teasing.

"We believe he has a type of OCD." Zorran grumbled in reply, causing the boy's eyes to fill with fury again.

Suddenly he took a step out of line and glared.

"With all do respect sir, I have not slept in two days and am eager to get to bed." He clarified as he stood a little straighter.

"Than perhaps you can wait an extra two hours before as punishment." The headmaster smirked at this clever punishment as he and the rest of the class left the room and the queen seemed to have disappeared off to who knows where.

With a huff and a squeak of turning heels, he was about to leave when he heard a voice behind him.

"You may rest in my bed if you wish young soldier." The voice was light, airy, and obviously female as he turned to catch glimpse of a young woman, with bleach blonde hair and light purple eyes, wearing a starch maroon dress.

"T-that is very kind of you madame but it would be deemed improper." He informed her sternly but rather than the tone he wanted, a grunt and stiffed yawn took its place.

She took his hand and began to drag him away.

"No no. I insist." By now, the boy was to tired to resist being dragged any longer as his eyes soon began to close and flutter. "You are a guest in our palace after all."

He sighed as suddenly found himself being dragged by the woman but he didn't complain. Knowing this girl meant that he would get to have sleep soon and dream and dreaming was the one time he felt he could have that honor and respect he wanted.


End file.
